When Troubles Comes
by deosdeel
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke, dua orang dengan kisah cinta yang berakhir buruk dipertemukan dalam sebuah takdir. Kesalahan yang terjadi dalam satu malam, mau tak mau membuat mereka terjebak dalam masalah yang tak pernah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. /Sasufem!Naru/ [Repost!]


Disclaimer : Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC! Genderswitch! Mature Content! Harsh Words! Typo (s)

Character : Naruto U, Sasuke U, etc.

Rated : M(Mature)

Genre : Romance, Adult

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _GADIS_** bersurai pirang itu berjalan santai menyusuri lorong bangunan tua yang berada tak jauh dari kampusnya. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan seorang Naruto, malam-malam begini berada di tempat ini. Seseorang telah menantang dirinya untuk memasuki bangunan yang terkenal angker tersebut. Awalnya semua terasa biasa saja saat dirinya masuk. Namun semakin ke dalam, ia merasa aura di sekitarnya terasa semakin mencekam. Langkahnya terhenti. Sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran rumit menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya terulur memegang ganggang pintu tersebut, memutar kenopnya secara perlahan. Belum juga pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya tubuh Naruto sudah menegang terlebih dahulu, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Naruto menoleh dengan perlahan, dan berikutnya matanya membelalak lebar.

"Astaga, ku kira hantu," pekiknya sambil mengelus dada.

Seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan yang tampak dewasa dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia menghela napas lega, sebelum kemudian melempar tatapan permusuhan pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa yang di lakukan seorang perempuan sepertimu di tempat seperti ini?" tanya laki-laki itu, cara bicaranya terdengar begitu dingin.

"Aku sedang membuktikan sesuatu, kau sendiri sedang apa di tempat seperti ini?" Naruto mengamati sekitarnya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat, seseorang menawariku tempat ini," jawabnya.

Naruto berdehem, "Kau tahu? Katanya tempat ini berhantu."

"Lucu sekali, Nona," –laki-laki itu mendengus– "tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Ya, karena itulah aku ada di tempat ini untuk membuktikannya tuan uhm—" ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Uchiha Sasuke," katanya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san.. perkenalkan, aku Naruto. Dan senang bertemu denganmu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap dengan ragu tangan berhiaskan jari-jari yang nampak begitu lentik itu, sebelum akhirnya menjabatnya. ' _Oh terasa begitu lembut_ ' batinnya.

"Ya, aku juga," balas Sasuke sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak kaku itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong silahkan lanjutkan urusanmu,"– Naruto melepas jabatan tangan mereka –"aku pergi dulu Uchiha-san, _bye_!"

Kemudian sosok Naruto melangkah pergi sambil melambai dengan riang. Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus di malam itu, punggung itu semakin menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Dan entah kenapa ia tak bisa mengabaikannya.

 _Lucu juga_ , pikirnya.

Naruto tampak indah dari sudut manapun ia memandangnya. Hei, apa baru saja Sasuke menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan pada perempuan yang baru ditemuinya? Sasuke menggeleng, ahh.. sepertinya ia butuh sedikit _refreshing._ Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari bangunan itu. Melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke tempat tersebut. Niat baik itu muncul dengan sendirinya, saat matanya menangkap pemandangan Naruto yang tengah berdiri membelakangi dirinya sambil mengotak-atik ponsel. Sepertinya hari ini ia banyak bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya.

"Hei, kenapa masih di sini?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Ini sudah semakin malam, mau ku antar?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi jemputanku akan datang Uchiha-san," tolak Naruto.

Mereka saling terdiam hingga sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto menunjuk mobil itu. "Ah, itu jemputanku. Aku duluan Uchiha-san."

Naruto berlari kecil menuju kendaraan beroda empat itu. Ketika Naruto sudah dekat, kaca jendela mobil terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda bersurai merah layaknya pendar cahaya api yang menyala. Sasuke menggeram, sial itukan Kurama! Kakak tingkatnya yang pernah menabrak mobilnya hingga penyok semasa kuliah dulu. Memangnya apa hubungan si rubah jantan itu dan si gadis pirang?

...

Sasuke melangkah penuh percaya diri memasuki sebuah bangunan kecil yang dipadati pengunjung. Namun, hal tersebut tak bertahan lama ketika ia menyadari tempat apa tersebut. Suasana romantisme dengan iringan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan. Pengunjung yang datang berpasang-pasangan sambil bergandeng tangan. Sungguh manis, bukan? Tentu saja iya, jika kau datang bersama kekasihmu. Tapi ini keadaan yang sungguh berbeda. Dia Sasuke— seorang pria tanpa pasangan yang tengah menunggu kedatangan pria lain. Hei tunggu dulu, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Ia bukanlah seorang pencinta sesama jenis atau semacamnya. Tentu saja ia seratus persen masih normal dan akan tetap demikian. Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa ia terpaksa terdampar di tempat ini, ya _terpaksa_. Sasuke mendengus, menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan datar. Berada di tempat ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa aneh serta sedikit canggung.

 _Waktu terus berjalan..._.

Ia bahkan tak tahu sudah seberapa banyak kopi yang mengaliri tenggorokannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat tersebut. Yang jelas, ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan ia sungguh ingin mencekik Kiba sekarang juga. _Kheh_ , memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal ketika harus menunggu seseorang hingga satu jam lamanya? Dipikir dirinya ini tak punya kesibukan lain apa?

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. "Hei!"

Dengan malas Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara itu, menatap sang dalang yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal dengan tajam. Yang ditatap bukannya merasa takut atau bersalah, ia malah terkekeh tanpa dosa melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Dan kemudian duduk dengan santai di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah menguarkan aura permusuhan.

"Apa kau baru saja tersesat?" sindirnya.

Kiba tertawa sejenak sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Ya, kekasihku itu benar-benar membuatku tersesat dalam kenikmatan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Ya ya ya terserah apa katamu."

Kiba tersenyum maklum, ia sudah mengerti sahabatnya yang satu ini. Meneliti dari wajahnya yang begitu keruh, sudah pasti ia benar-benar lelah dan kesal.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kiba langsung bertanya, "ada hal penting apa sampai kau memaksa bertemu?"

Sasuke tersenyum misterius mendapat pertanyaan tersebut, temannya ini memang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Bagus, kau pintar Kiba,"–Sasuke meninju pelan bahu Kiba –"tapi, alangkah pintarnya lagi kalau lain kali jangan pernah menyarankan bertemu di tempat seperti ini."

Kiba menyeringai. "Kenapa? Bukankah ini sedikit manis?"

"Ya, dan membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian," ujar Sasuke.

Kiba mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, dan benar saja. Beberapa dari pengunjung menatap geli dan beberapa yang lain menatap mereka jijik. Oke, ini memang salahnya. Ia tak seharusnya memilih _cafe_ yang dikhususkan untuk sepasang kekasih sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya tempat inilah yang paling dekat dari lokasinya tadi.

Kiba tersenyum canggung, ini sungguh memalukan. "Ya sayang, ini sedikit aneh."

Dan Sasuke sukses menaikkan level kekesalannya mendengar ucapan tersebut. Ia melempar bungkus permen bekasnya ke arah Kiba sebagai pelampiasan.

"Carikan aku sebuah rumah," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah yang terdengar angkuh.

" _Huh?_ Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada apartemenmu?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Kiba kembali bertanya, "bosan?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, sedangkan Kiba mendengus kesal. "Lalu kenapa bodoh?"

"Hanya ingin saja," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau terpikir untuk segera menikah ya?" tebak Kiba.

"Bukan seperti itu," –Sasuke menghela napas– "aku hanya terpikir ingin memiliki rumah yang ku beli dengan uang hasil jerih payahku sendiri."

Kiba nampak berpikir. "Alasanmu cukup bagus juga."

Wajah Sasuke mengeruh, kenapa Kiba seperti tak mempercayai alasannya begitu?

"Aku serius," tegas Sasuke.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya. Tapi mungkin butuh waktu sedikit lama," ujar Kiba.

"Tidak masalah. _Thanks,_ kawan."

"Tentu, senang membantumu," –Kiba terkekeh– "omong-omong tentang yang ku katakan tadi. Jika itu benar, ibumu pasti akan senang sekali."

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Mengenai pernikahan." Kiba menyeringai.

"Teruslah mengoceh Kiba," rutuk Sasuke.

"Aku akan senang jika akhirnya kau tertarik pada wanita lagi, selama ini aku selalu mengira kalau kau akan berakhir menjadi bujangan tua seumur hidupmu," ejek Kiba.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau memang kurang ajar Kiba."

"Bibi Mikoto akan sujud syukur," ujar Kiba.

Sasuke kembali menyeruput kopinya yang tinggal sedikit. Dahinya mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kiba. "Ya, dan beliau akan merecokiku."

Mereka terdiam, mengamati suasana di luar sana dari jendela kaca yang sedikit berembun. Butiran kecil air jatuh membasahi kota yang seolah tiada matinya itu.

Sasuke kembali membuka suara, "belakangan ini Kaa-san semakin gencar, ia mengatur banyak jadwal kencan untukku."

"Tentu saja, ibumu itu pasti khawatir anak bungsunya yang sudah tidak muda lagi ini tak kunjung mengenalkan seorang kekasih padanya. Kau tahu? Bahkan keponakanmu itu sudah berumur lima tahun, dan kau masih membujang. Ia pasti berpikir kau homo," ucap Kiba.

"Mulutmu itu sungguh menyebalkan," ujar Sasuke, "aku heran kenapa Hinata bisa betah denganmu."

"Tentu saja karena kami saling mencintai, memangnya apalagi?" Kiba menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sasuke melengos. "Hn."

"Hei kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Ku pikir kalian akan cocok ketika bersama," tawar Kiba.

"Kau mulai bertingkah seperti ibuku, Kiba." Sasuke meremas rambut hitamnya dengan kesal.

Kiba membujuk, "Ayolah.. Aku bisa mengatur segalanya untukmu."

"Hei dengar, aku akan mencari kekasih jika sudah waktunya. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat," elak Sasuke.

"Tapi kapan?" tanya Kiba malas.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

...

Naruto merengut, ia menatap kesal laki-laki di depannya yang tengah berdiri menyandar pada sebuah mobil putih. Malam itu, sang kakak menipunya dengan telak. Ia yang sudah gembira akan di traktir ramen dan es krim sepuasnya, malah terdampar di depan sebuah hotel mewah yang akan dijadikan lokasi pesta yang diadakan oleh rekan bisnis ayah mereka. Pantas saja Kurama berpakaian rapi! Bodoh, seharusnya ia sadar dari tadi. Kedua tangan lelaki itu bersidekap angkuh di depan dada, dan tak lupa ekspresi memelas yang tampak palsu terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Naruto benar-benar kesal, kakaknya ini selalu saja bertingkah memuakkan di depannya.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak. Kau dengar itu? Jadi lebih baik kau pulangkan saja aku," bentak Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan kemudian melangkah secara cepat, bermaksud meninggalkan lelaki tersebut. Kurama mengikutinya dari belakang, berusaha membujuk Naruto dengan segala usahanya.

"Naru, kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Hanya hari ini saja, oke?" bujuk Kurama.

Naruto tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri lahan parkir itu. Kurama menahan tangannya, yang mau tak mau membuat tubuhnya berbalik dengan paksa.

"Kau," –Naruto menuding laki-laki itu tepat di hidung– "pria sialan tak tahu malu."

Naruto dan Kurama terlibat pertengkaran sengit antar saudara, mereka saling mendorong di depan sebuah mobil lain yang entah milik siapa— lebih tepatnya sih Naruto yang terus mendorong Kurama. Kurama memegangi kedua tangan Naruto, namun karena Naruto adalah gadis yang tak mau mengalah ia terus saja memberontak. Bahkan bibirnya itu tak juga berhenti memaki. Dan nampaknya kedua orang tersebut terlalu asyik dengan dunianya, sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari kehadiran si pemilik mobil yang tengah berdiri kaku di dekat mereka.

"Hei hei, apa seperti ini caramu memperlakukan seorang kakak?" protes Kurama tak terima atas perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Kakak apanya? Kakak pantatmu bau. Tidak ada seorang kakak yang memperalat adiknya sendiri. Dasar gila," omel Naruto.

"Apa salahnya? Kau hanya perlu berdiri di sisiku sambil menikmati pesta kok," ujar Kurama.

"Dengan penampilan seperti gembel ini? Kau keterlaluan, Kak." Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Hei, yang benar saja. Apa kata orang-orang di dalam sana kalau melihat putri seorang Namikaze datang ke acara resmi dengan celana _jeans_ dan _hodie_ begini? Bisa-bisa orang tuanya yang sedang di Amerika sana terkena serangan malu mendadak.

Sasuke mengusap leher belakangnya, ini benar-benar sebuah penyambutan yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang ini berdebat di depan umum seperti ini? Ia sampai tak habis pikir Kurama yang terkenal begitu kejam bisa bertingkah sememalukan ini.

Kurama kembali membujuk, "Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan gaun beserta alat dandan milikmu di dalam mobil."

"Sialan, kenapa kau tak jujur dari awal? Kau pikir dandan itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangan apa?" omel Naruto.

"Kalau jujur kau pasti menolak." Kurama berusaha membela diri.

"Memang. Lalu kenapa? Bukankah kau bisa pergi sendiri?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian brengsek. Pergi atau ku tendang sampai hancur selakang—" Naruto diam, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, "uh-oh sepertinya aku lupa meninggalkan ponselku di mobil."

Naruto tampak gugup, mungkin ia terlalu malu karena kegiatan tak layak itu disaksikan oleh orang lain. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia langsung menendang kaki Kurama sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali ke mobil kakaknya. Lalu bagaimana nasib rubah itu? Oh _yeah,_ tentu dia menjerit kesakitan. Sasuke yang menyaksikannya pun jadi meringis sendiri. _Benar-benar brutal_ , pikirnya.

"Hei Namikaze Naruto! Sialan, dasar kau wanita _barbar_ ," teriak Kurama.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya teriakan tersebut, sebuah sepatu melayang tepat ke arah Kurama. Sasuke menahan tawanya menyaksikan hal tersebut. Mungkin ini memang sedikit kurang ajar, tapi ini sungguh menyenangkan kawan. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, Naruto melempar tatapan yang seolah menyampaikan bahwa ia benar-benar meminta maaf atas insiden tersebut, dan kemudian memasuki mobil dengan membanting pintu. Kurama berbalik, ia sedikit melonjak terkejut ketika menemukan sosok Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri diam tepat hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kurama dengan nada sewot.

"Aku tidak melihat dan mendengar apapun kok," katanya santai sambil berlalu pergi.

...

Diam-diam Sasuke menguap di tengah berlangsungnya pesta, ia membuat gerakan menutupi area mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Matanya menjelajah sekitar, terhenti pada sesosok gadis pirang yang tengah berdiri sendirian di sebelah _stand_ makanan. Wajah itu menampilkan gurat kebosanan yang begitu kentara. Penampilannya telah jauh berbeda dari yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia terlihat semakin menawan dalam balutan gaun putih selututnya. Tanpa niat berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada ayah dan ibunya yang tengah mengobrol di dekat dirinya, ia langsung menghampiri Naruto. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana ekspresi Kurama saat melihat adik perempuannya ini di dekati oleh adik tingkat yang pernah menjadi _rival-nya_. Pasti menarik.

Sasuke berdehem. Naruto menoleh dengan wajah galaknya, namun sedetik kemudian wajah itu merona. Naruto terbatuk beberapa kali tanpa berani menatap langsung dirinya. Sungguh berbeda dari sosoknya yang ada di bangunan tua itu. Naruto yang saat ini, terlihat lebih menggemaskan. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar merasa kehilangan muka di depannya akibat insiden di lahan parkir tadi.

"Ternyata kau adik Kurama ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau mengenal si breng— ah, maksudku kak Kurama?" Naruto berpura-pura sibuk dengan kue yang dibawanya.

"Bisa dibilang sih seperti itu," jawabnya dengan bahu yang terangkat.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu sekarang, di mana kakakmu itu?" Sasuke celingukan mencari sosok Kurama.

Naruto menggeleng. "Entahlah, mungkin sedang berburu gadis cantik."

Sasuke diam mengamati Naruto, gadis pirang itu masih juga tak mau menatapnya.

"Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, pertengkaran antar saudara itu biasa kok," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto meliriknya sejenak sebelum kemudian menggeleng. "Tapi ibu kami bilang, pertengkaran kami sangat memalukan dan sering tidak tahu tempat serta keadaan. Cara bicaraku juga cenderung kasar saat bertengkar dengan kakak."

"Memang sih," celetuk Sasuke jujur.

Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Tapi kalian sedikit menghibur," puji Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke tak terima. "Kami bukan badut."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring, ia menatap wajah cantik Naruto yang tengah menampilkan ekspresi kekesalannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

Sasuke berbisik, "mau bersenang-senang?"

Naruto mengernyit, apa-apaan sih orang ini? Tapi, tawarannya itu terdengar menarik di telinganya. Kebetulan sekali hari ini _mood-nya_ sangat buruk, sampai mempengaruhi emosinya menjadi tidak stabil. Naruto mengangguk, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil membuat gestur ' _ok!'_ dengan tangannya.

Dan setelahnya mereka menghilang di tengah gemerlapnya pesta, meninggalkan sosok Kurama yang tengah kelabakan mencari adik perempuan kesayangannya yang menghilang.

...

Sebenarnya saya sudah publish cerita ini, tapi nggak tahunya saya publish document yang salah dengan bagian cerita yang belum selesai dirombak T. T Dan karena ada satu dua hal yang terjadi, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk ganti judul. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Btw, kalau masih juga banyak kesalahan penulisan maaf ya... terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudi membacanya. See you in next chapt, guys!


End file.
